


Best of a Bad Situation

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Velvet Goldmine RPF
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-05
Updated: 2005-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't like it?" Jonny asks, looking genuinely puzzled, but the corners of his lips start to twitch the longer Ewan glowers at him. "Maybe it'd look better off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of a Bad Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [padawanhilary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanhilary/gifts).



"Oh my God!" Groaning, Ewan shields his eyes from the gold monstrosity in front of him. He peeks through his fingers at the shirt. "Where the hell did you get that thing?"

"You don't like it?" Jonny asks, looking genuinely puzzled, but the corners of his lips start to twitch the longer Ewan glowers at him. "Maybe it'd look better off."

"Maybe it'd...? Yeah." Ewan grins. He steps closer, reaches out for the top button with both hands, and as he moves down to the next one he leans in and murmurs against Jonny's mouth, "I think maybe it would."


End file.
